


The Villainous Heroes

by Howdy_Partner



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Gay OC, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbain OC, M/M, Pansexual OC, bisexual oc, lgbtq character(s), straight OC(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howdy_Partner/pseuds/Howdy_Partner
Summary: I am horrible with summaries. some basics about this book include a diverse cast of characters, diverse romantic and sexual orientations, a found family troupe, a rescue mission, a rather large war, elemental magic, and a bunch of people who hate each other(don't worry they get over it).
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	The Villainous Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! this is my first book. I have never shared my work with anyone besides family and close friends before please keep that in mind and be kind. Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter #1 - March 18, 1878 - Kingsley Aleksander

The world may seem full of angelic creations but remember, demons have made things too. Kingsley’s mother had been the best teacher he’d ever had. Even with all of her shortcomings as a parent she had taught him the single most important thing of his life: always trust logic over anything else. He kept her lessons in the back of his mind as he moved around his cluttered room. Kingsley nervously picked through his closet trying to find the perfect waistcoat. He had been in a state of permanent anxiety ever since a certain letter sealed with the royal crest had arrived with the rest of the mail downstairs in the shop. The letter, which was now tucked safely into his pocket, had been completely lacking in details. Whoever had written the letter was a master at being completely vulnerable while giving away absolutely nothing. 

He quickly buttoned his waistcoat and grabbed a jacket and hat. He checked his telescope before jotting something down in the journal beside it. His long legs carried him over to the dresser beside his bed, out of habit, and all his attention sharpened on the picture frame resting on the top. In the faded photograph stood two boys side by side, one pale boy with slanting gray that were squinted against the sun and a dark-skinned boy with green eyes. his eyes slid right past the first boy as it was the face he saw every day in the mirror just many years younger. The boy beside him however was a different story. Kingsley missed his best friend Tanner more than he ever could have imagined. He pressed two ink smudged fingers to the glass over his friend's face. Kingsley whispered a small prayer of safe passage through the seas and thought of how different Tanner looked. Yes, he still had that mischievous gleam to his eyes but there was now a long scar running from the top of his jaw to the bottom of his left eye and of course, there was a crooked nose that had been broken and then healed many times by Kingsley himself.

Kingsley was a healer but he was also an Earthbender. Earthbenders were people who had control of the element of Earth. There were others, too: Airbenders, Waterbenders, and Firebenders. They were known as creators and they all had different powers but they were each limited to their own element. For example, Kingsley could grow special planets for medicines but he couldn’t heal someone with dehydration just by touching them. One of his informants named Nadia is an Aquarist and she uses her powers to control things. For example, she can move plants and people by tapping into the water in their systems. The sound of a door opening disrupts Kingsley’s train of thought. He checks his pocket watch and lets out a soft string of curses. He scolds himself as he skips down the spiral staircase.  
“Good morning sir,” a soft voice says and Kingsley slows his walk to greet Annalise.

“Good morning Annalise, I hope your day is going well so far my dear. Now, I would love to stop and chat but I have a very important meeting and I really can’t be late so ta darling.” Kingsley internally cringed with how posh his voice sounds. He had been told countless times by countless people that he “can’t possibly be from Harbor Shores with an accent like that”. No matter how hard he tried to emulate the dockhands' lazy lilting accent he just couldn't shake off the rigid teachings of his mother. 

He crossed the room with a few long strides and quietly slipped outside from behind the heavy wooden door. He stood there for a few moments enjoying the salty ocean breeze as it ruffled his short-cropped black hair. Closing his eyes he took into the clambering sounds of the open-air fish market from down the street and the loud laughs of children running around at the park. Kingsley lived at the edge of Harbor Shores, the poor side of town by the docks. He lived close enough to the rich side that every day he could see the differences between the two sides in stark contrast. Kingsley finally gave in to the rush of his heartbeat and set off towards Capital Hill where along with royalty lived the wealthy. Kingsley knew from personal experience just how easy their lives were. Over the years he had grown resentful of their greedy and privileged ways. He knew that no matter who he was meeting in the royal council hall it was bound to be uncomfortable.

Kingsley’s lean black-clad legs were stiff from walking all the way from Harbor Shores to the Central palace of the Court of the Phoenix. The Court of the Phoenix was the governing body of the Carpathian empire. The Queen, Lady Malcolm, was the head of the court and her council made up the rest of the inner circle. The outer circle consisted of the rich merchants that controlled trade going in and out of the capital. Aldan was well known for being extremely hard to get into during wartime. Once you got into the capital it was practically impossible to get out again. The guards standing before the big gates stiffened as he approached.  
“Halt, what is your business?” said one guard as he slid his spear to connect with the second guard’s spear; blocking Kingsley's path. His narrowed dark eyes roamed around Kingsley’s frame. Kingsley slowly reached a calm hand into his coat pocket and pulled out the letter.  
“I was summoned sir,” he said, making sure to angle the letter so that the guards could see the wax seal. A third guard opened the gates from behind them and came forward to open the letter. The guard gestured for Kinglsey to follow him. They walked, the guard a few short strides in front of Kinglsey with his hand on the hilt of his sword, through the gardens and into the shadow of the large building looming up ahead. 

The interior of the building was grossly beautiful. There were golden chandeliers and a dizzying array of gilded statuary. Kingsley could barely think of how much it cost to create. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and followed the guard along a corridor and into the council chambers. They were smaller than he expected with dark wood paneling on the walls instead of lavish floral wallpapers. There were 9 wooden chairs sat around a curving stone table; each carved with the family crest that belonged to each house in the council. The 10th seat was a gorgeous throne made out of what looked to be golden laurel leaves and soft blue velvet. Upon the throne sat an enchanting woman who had long pale hair sparkling green eyes and a thin but grateful frame. She radiated power and calm strength.  
“Mr. Aleksander please have a seat,” she said in a cool tone that made it very clear it was not up for debate. He bowed his head before moving to the plain chair she had gestured at. 

“I am very honored that you requested my presence High Lady Malcolm,” Kingsley said once seated, “Is there anything that I can do for you, my queen?”

“Why yes, I am afraid there is. What we are about to discuss must remain of the utmost secrecy,” Kingsley nodded and thought it best to remain silent for now. “As you may know there are rumors. Rumors that 18 years ago I acquired an heir from the Orphanage as I was infertile.” she let out a soft sigh and her shoulders tightened almost imperceptibly, “Those rumors are true.”

“I offer you my condolences, High Lady Malcolm,” he said warily, hoping that he had not made a mistake. He was rewarded with a small smile and a nod.

“His name is Giovanni Winston Malcolm.” Kingsley could tell that something bad had happened to her son from the pained tone of her voice and the tightening around her eyes. “He has been taking by The Berskata”

“The Black Bears?” he asked incredulously, he was answered with a grave nod.

“As you know Gio is my only heir. I brought you here to ask you...no to plead with you. Bring him back. Put a crew together and go get my baby.” her regal composure suddenly cracked and revealed who she truly was under the facade she put up; a heartbroken mother. “I will give you any amount of money that you want. Just bring him home.” she sat staring into his eyes with a trembling jaw as she waited for his answer. 

“I have a few questions. However, once you answer those I will give you my answer.” Kingsley knew that he had to do this; his people could not lose this war. If Cancade killed Giovanni or managed to use him to get to the throne his kind would be burned at the stake. Kingsley had already made up his mind and he already knew who he was going to have Nadia recruit. He just needed Tanner, there was no way this was going to work without his best friend. His hand automatically went to caress the scar wrapped around his throat as he listened to the queen's endless thanks.


End file.
